


Caught on Camera

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (to come), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Porn, Aquariums, Camboy Logic | Logan Sanders, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Innuendo, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Pining, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trans Character, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Remus finds himself entranced by an explicit streamer who goes by the name NaughtyNerd. Then he finds himself gifting him things, paying him compliments and… finding out who he is in real life. That definitely doesn’t stop Remus from wanting him so badly.





	1. Lust at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> These will be a series of one shots within the same AU with Camboy Logan and classmate/viewer Remus, other sides may be mentioned or briefly involved but it's a Intrulogical centric fic [Camboy and College AU].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds a new streamer to watch and he’s quickly fascinated with the man. He doesn’t yet know what’s to come. He doesn’t even know the other man’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit/porn streaming and watching, voyeurism, dirty talk, masturbation, hand job, use of the words ‘small cock’ and ‘cunt’ in reference to trans man’s genitalia.

Remus wasn’t always scouring porn websites… Well, most of the time he wasn’t… Well, sometimes he’s wasn’t! Sometimes he has to go to college and work but if not he's usually just scouring porn websites.

Right now he doesn’t feel so bad about it, sprawled on his back on his bed in his dorm, the door firmly shut (unfortunately it doesn’t lock), still in his work clothes and smelling of coffee, his laptop on his stomach, angled just so that he can see it. He clicks between ThottyTube and P3N154U, scrolling through his usual tags and kinks, pursing his lips when he doesn’t find anything new or exciting - well, he’s still already hard in his pants but that’s beside the point, he has a high libido with no one to share it with (which is a crime really).

He misclicks something as the next page is full of live-streams, mostly low quality guys just jerking off for their own pleasure or some highly fake shit that Remus hates. It has to be just a regular, down to earth guy getting off genuinely (or looking similar to his current crush) for him to enjoy it. He almost clicks the back button but a beautiful boy catches his eye.

Red button beside his title - ‘Trans Twink Dresses Down and Cums for you’ by NaughtyNerd - showing he’s live streaming. And Remus has to swallow. Sitting up and grabbing for his headphones - he’s learnt not to play porn aloud by now, he’s traumatised people enough by ‘accidentally’ doing so in the past - and plugging them into the laptop before clicking the link.

The stream is still buffering, so, he looks at the comment section. A total of 437 people watching the stream. Comments mix together quickly - lewd orders with spelling errors, people giving out their phone numbers, a few not so kind words, and some pop ups of donations and requests for the streamer to share his wish list.

Then the stream loads and Remus fumbles to put his headphones on.

The boy is… gorgeous. So fucking hot and pale and pretty and- oh Jesus, sexy as fuck. He’s sitting on his bed - dark navy sheets and those stupid fairy light above the headboard - his face is out of frame so all Remus can see if his torso, too close to the camera for now to see below the belt. He’s also got on a soft blue jumper, sleeves pulled over his hands adorably.

He jumps all of a sudden, scooting back up the bed and more into view of the camera (that Remus assumes he was just adjusting). Remus is instantly drawn to those long, lithe legs that cross under each other, wearing nothing but trainer socks and boxers (both black), and he flashes a glimpse of soft pink lips.

Oh god, his cock jumps in his pants just at that. But he calms himself, settling for palming the outline of his bulge rather than pulling his dick out right away. He has some patience after all.

_ “Thanks for joining me! Wow so many of you already, I didn’t expect many of you at seven ‘o’ clock on a Tuesday but wow almost 450 of you guys,” _ he says, lips coming into frame whenever his opens his mouth wide, his voice is light and airy and sweet but not sickly and fake. God. Remus is done for.

Then he does this thing. Tilting his face and smirking just so, he knows he has so many of his followers wrapped around his little finger.

Well, then.

He clicks the follow button and it must pop up in the chat, given he’s a paying member to this site his username isn’t common grey but green, because the man on screen smiles then says, _ “thank you for the follow HottieHeathen, hope you enjoy my content.” _

And maybe it’s the way the streamer says his username or the way he licks his lips afterwards, regardless Remus’ cock throbs. He audibly groans into the quietness of his room.

_ “You can call me Naughty Nerd,” _ he says, pulling his arms out of his sleeves before pulling it over his head, he laughs to himself and clearly not for the camera, and throws his jumper onto the floor, _ “or just Nerd or Naughty if you want, heck call me Princess for all I care.” _

Remus likes this guy. He’s just on the good side of sassy and sarcastic, not taking himself too seriously and not stuck up his own asshole.

“Be still my beating heart,” Remus murmurs to himself, finally undoing his jeans and pulling his cock out.

The nerd has pretty pale skin - but a lot of people are pretty pale to Remus - pretty shoulders with bony collarbones and the hint of scars below his pecs - again, very flat pecs in comparison to Remus’ fuller body. There’s a trail of dark hair following down from his belly button and under his waistband of his boxers.

And Remus really just wants to touch him, feel those soft splotches of hair, those prominent collar bones (heck have a little nibble on them). His hand automatically squeezes at his cock, pre-come dribbling out onto his fingers, and he drags his hand down then up his cock again, eyes transfixed on the screen.

_ “Oh, thank you,” _ the nerd practically giggles out, hands come up to tweak at his nipples, his open mouth falls into frame and Remus can see his wet, pink tongue, _ “I thought I’d leave some hair on this time, let me know if you’d like it or if you want a change.” _

The man plays with his hair on his stomach, one hand still on his left nipple, and the hand dips lower, just under his boxers.

_ “Do you want to see lower? Do you want to see how wet and needy I am for you?” _

Remus’ hand stutters over his cock, hips almost bucking into his grip.

_ “If you insist,” _ the nerd says, teeth showing - and maybe he knows he’s hot shit - as he raises to his knees and pulls his boxers down exposing a soft, short patch of pubic hair above his small cock. He sits back on his butt to pull his underwear off completely, stumbling a little (and giving his audience of flash of black curls) before kicking them off and onto the floor.

Then he gladly and obscenely spreads his legs.

_ “I told you I was wet.” _

And, god, is he. He’s dripping wet down to his asshole, around his cunt is shaved (Remus supposed this is due to his audience’s preference and not his own but Remus isn’t here to judge), and Remus would be lying if he said he didn’t want to bury his face right between the nerd’s thighs this instant.

He runs two fingers through his wetness, spreading his lips as he goes, rubbing the slick mess over his cock before jerking it quickly a couple of times.

_ “Hmm,” _ he says, one hand bracing behind himself to keep him upright, his fingers still lazily playing with his cunt, _ “how do you think I should make myself come today?” _

He pauses to lean forward and suck his slick fingers into his mouth and wet them with saliva before rubbing his cock again, slower this time.

_ “Just my fingers or maybe something more fun, my vibe maybe, or a good, sizable dildo?” _

The chat goes wild, pinging with suggestions, some that weren’t at all an option - but Remus does think about what the pretty nerd would look like with his fist buried deep inside of him.

So, Remus puts his own opinion in, tying one handed, _ ‘your vibe, babes.’ _

(He doesn’t know what compels him to say ‘babes’, he doesn’t say ‘babes’, Remy says ‘babes’.)

_ “I think, ah, my vibe would suffice,” _ he gasps out, fingers still toying with his cock, having to pull himself away and leaning over the camera - giving them a great view of those collar bones, fuck, Remus might have a thing for collar bones but just this guy’s collar bones. He comes back with a small, purple vibrator in his hand, half of his face accidentally ducking into frame and Remus can see his flushed cheeks and bitten lips. Fuck.

_ “After all, I don’t think I’m going to last long,” _ the nerd utters, turning the vibrator on and running it through the slickness on his cunt, pressing it inside of him for a moment before running it up to his cock. He visibly jolts at the sensation and whines - not just a high pitched moan but a literal whine.

And Remus is sure he’s not going to last long either, his fingers tighten at the base of his cock, pre-come dribbling profusely down his cock - he’s always kind of hated how hot it is that he produced so much come (and pre-come), it never makes him last very long. He disregards the fact that he’ll probably come way before this pretty boy and keeps steadily jerking himself off.

There’s whines and all sorts of incoherent noises escaping the boy on screen, hips grinding his cock into the vibrator that he holds so tight his knuckles are white, his legs spread lewdly with knees bent.

“Fuck,” Remus swears, quickly pull up his black work shirt just in time as he comes all over his stomach, streak after streak, hips jolting and cock twitching as his hand blurs over his cock, eyes only briefly closing, listening to those noises that the nerd is making.

He opens his eyes, lazy and sated, to catch the nerd coming. Vibrator pushed hard to his small cock, rocking it quickly back and forth, mouth open in a silent scream, and Remus wonders if his eyes are squeezed shut and also if he’d look just as pretty underneath him.

Remus’ cock gives an interested twitch but he just winces, oversensitive he lets go of his cock, flopping back and watching as the nerd hastily turns off the vibrator and pulls it away from his cunt, as if it burned him.

_ “Oh goodness, that was so fucking good,” _ he murmurs - god, Remus finds his potty mouth hot too - coming to kneel closer in front of the camera, his legs still spread and his thighs and cunt are glistening with his come.

_ “Thank you for the donations and- oh! Thank you Deepthroater87 for the gift, I hope you left a little note for how I should use it,” _ he utters, softly laughing, _ “I might have to use it on my next stream or maybe a video if I’m feeling kind.” _

His come covered fingers splay against his chest and Remus mirrors the action, fingers running through his cooling come.

The nerd laughs, soft and breathless, it’s sort of dreamy in a weird sort of way that Remus would fawn over if he hadn’t just watched him masturbate in front of an audience of almost five hundred and had instead seen him in class.

_ “Well, I’m done for the day, I’m tired,” _ he says, body swaying almost drunkenly, tired and lazy, _ “I hope you all had as much fun as me. Don’t forget to turn on your notifications and follow me on twitter for video and paid content updates.” _

Remus expects a cheeky blown kiss to the camera or even a teasing flash of the ass but nothing. He reaches over and turns the camera off. The words ‘NaughtyNerd is now offline’ cover where the video was. But Remus is sure he’s not going to forget that cute little thing any time soon.

Hell, he’s ready for round two already. Maybe in the shower. And maybe with more than his hand. He reaches his cleanest hand into his side drawer, pulling out his favourite vibrating butt plug. Pulling himself out of his clothes he opens the door and legs it to the bathroom, it’s nothing his flatmates haven’t seen before, in fact, Remus with come on his chest and butt plug in hand isn’t the worst they’ve seen.


	2. Reaction and Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is hooked on this nerd’s nudes and lewds and videos, he’s not obsessed just addicted. But maybe he’s starting to make connections. Or maybe he’s just hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nudes, explicit/porn streaming and watching, public masturbation, recording of said masturbation, some regular ol’ masturbation, hand job, fingering, use of the words ‘small cock’ and ‘cunt’ in reference to trans man’s genitalia.

Okay, so maybe Remus created a new Twitter account just to follow the NaughtyNerd (anonymously, of course, under his HottieHeathen username) and has turned on notifications for his videos and streams, plus signed up for his premium Snapchat (which, yes, meant paying to see extra pictures of him). And maybe, just maybe, he’s a little obsessed with the beautiful twink of a man. Plus he has more than a few times checked in on the nerd’s wish list and, boy, does he want many, many things - from dildos of weird shapes (and some that aren’t human inspired) to lingerie and pretty clothing and accessories to butt plugs to gags and ropes.

Honestly, this boy is a man after Remus’ own heart. After his own filthy, dirty, disgusting heart.

Still in the middle of his porn indulgence Remus manages to attend class and go to work. So, he gets himself up that Friday and drags himself to his 9am lecture in his only clean leather pants, black boots, a green jumper and his leather jacket, grabbing his backpack as he leaves. He walks the short while to campus and practically throws himself into a seat near the back of the lecture theatre.

He’s ten minutes early which isn’t common, he’s usually late if he turns up at all (he just hates being lectured at even if it is important for, you know, learning).

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he brings it out automatically, there’s some Twitter and Facebook notifications but he zones in on the Snapchat one. The words ‘NaughtyNerd has added to their story’ illuminated.

Remus checks the rows behind him. No one’s there. He opens his phone and clicks on Snapchat, clicking to view the nerd’s story.

The nerd is looking as lewd as ever, posing in an empty public bathroom in front of the mirrors, black tank top and part of his blue checked shirt pulled up to expose his chest, nipples hard and pert, the left one caught between two of his fingers (perfectly neat nails too Remus notes). The picture slides away and another one takes its place. This time the nerd must have his tank top held in his teeth or something as one hand holds the phone and the other has his jeans shoved now exposing his perfectly, and probably newly, shaved cunt and small cock.

Maybe opening it in class isn’t the best idea if Remus’ twitching of his cock is anything to go by.

The picture slides away and Remus is just left with the Snapchat page and his cock hardening in his leather pants. He doesn’t have time to run to the bathroom and jerk himself off even if he wanted, plus he needs this attendance.

The lecture starts at dead on 9am and Remus is still hard (and internally cursing himself).

A boy runs in late - Logan Clarke, a not quite acquaintance of Remus’ but not quite a friend either, he knows him enough to know he likes his coffee black with one sugar and that he’s best friends with Remus’ brother’s boyfriend but not enough for them to sit next to each other in class. So, Logan sits two rows in front of him. Remus thinks little of it except Logan is rarely late, he’s a complete nerd and a slut for being on time to class, he’s such a teacher’s pet. That and, well, Logan is wearing a blue checked shirt very similar too… well… it can’t be. Remus is just perverted. His mind is just busy. Yeah. That’s it.

His cock doesn’t settle down easily.

* * *

Remus goes to work straight after an early lunch, he’s only doing half a shift today though, so, gets off at six ‘o’ clock. He practically flings himself face down onto his bed when he gets home, barely having the energy to pull out his phone and check his notifications. Multiple he just discards, weakly replying to messages he’d been sent by friends, but one he clicks.

Getting his headphones up off the floor and kicking off his shoes at the same time, then plugging his headphones in while the NaughtyNerd’s profile loads. Remus gets himself comfy against his pillows, bed still partially unmade, and phone in hand as he watches the newest video slowly load and appear.

The still is of the nerd, hand covering his naked privates and that same tank top and checked shirt on from his Snaps. Fuck.

Remus undoes his trousers right now since he doesn’t want to miss a moment of this six minute and forty seven second long video. His cock is already interested, as if it knows it’s going to get a good show from this boy.

The video loads, there’s no talking, no introduction, just the sound of fumbling and the nerd’s chest in frame. The camera is shaky, clearly not propped up but handheld this time. Remus is sure he hears the uttering of a few swears. Then there’s more focus and less blurred recording, the camera pans down to expose the nerd’s, uh, exposed private parts. And Remus is sure that the fumbling beforehand must have been him trying to pull his trousers down.

_ “Fuck,” _ the nerd whispers out, voice so low and quiet, his free hand trails down his covered chest, hiking up the tank top a little to expose some of his stomach before his fingers find his small cock, the surrounding area free of pubic hair now.

_ “So, I just- ah- I just did some private Snaps in this public bathroom and I- I got too horny and now I’m- fuck-” _ he pauses his breathy babbling to dip two fingers inside of himself, eagerly finger fucking himself for a few moments before pulling them out to jerk his cock, _ “now I’m touching myself in the bathroom where- ah- where anyone could walk in at any time and I- I don’t have a lot of time because- fuck, fuck-” _

He cuts himself off with a soft groan. And Remus is long past teasing himself, jerking his cock hard and fast, ruthless and needy - after all he hasn’t touched himself all day, even though he desperately wanted too during that morning lecture after the nerd’s teasing pictures.

The nerd whimpers, obviously trying to stifle his noises to not be caught in the public bathroom. He’s awkwardly crouching, back against the cubicle wall, fingers alternating between jerking off his small cock and dripping between his lips and occasionally into his cunt.

_ “Please, please, ah- need it,” _ babbles of barely coherent begging fall from his lips, his cunt glistening now as is his fingers, movements almost blurred with the speed at which he jerks off his cock, _ “please, fuck, fuck-” _

The nerd comes with his mouth open wide and letting out a strangled sort of moan, obviously quiet enough for his location. His legs wobble and his cock twitches visibly between his two fingers pinching at it, fuck, even his cunt is pulsing which Remus can see from the angle of the camera.

That’s enough to drive Remus over the edge, eyes fluttering as the nerd comes down from his own orgasm, hand falling away from his cock. And Remus’ thoughts race from that pretty slick cunt he’d love to bury his dick in and ruin to those gorgeous collar bones to that all too familiar checked shirt and… blue eyes behind square glasses? Wait. What?

His comes streaks across his work shirt but Remus couldn’t care less right now, fingers squeezing his cock a little too hard only driving him on as he fucks up into his fist. He sags back against the pillows, hand falling from his cock, and he clicks off the porn site after leaving a like on the video (that he’ll have to revisit) and he clicks on Twitter.

* * *

**Naughty Nerd** @thenaughtynerd 5h

Stream tomorrow? Saturday stream? Sure, why not! Join me at 2pm

**Naughty Nerd** @thenaughtynerd 8h

I think I have a public sex kink. And by sex I mean masturbation.

**Naughty Nerd** @thenaughtynerd 10h

What would you like to see me do for my next video?

[Lingerie and toys]

[Trying to squirt]

[Roleplay]

**Naughty Nerd** @thenaughtynerd 1d

Don’t forget you can purchase my premium Snapchat! 

* * *

Remus takes minutes to consider before voting for ‘Roleplay’, as much as he’d love to see the other two - especially the squirting, Remus adores messy sex - but something about the uncertainty of what the roleplay will be excites Remus. It excites him enough to find an older video of the nerd’s - one with him fucking himself with a bright pink dildo and whining a fucking lot - and enjoys himself for a second time in the shower (well, on the bathroom floor).

* * *

He dresses after an all too long shower, puts away his toy, and goes to make food in their shared kitchen. He scrolls through Twitter while he waits for the microwave to finish. The nerd hasn’t tweeted anything new but he still goes to his profile then to his wish list, he’s curious about the whole thing and maybe, just maybe, he wants to buy this pretty boy a little something.

A few minutes later the microwave beeps and he’s already bought this gorgeous stranger a thick knotted dildo with a personal message attached to it ‘enjoy this and think of me ;)’ which, yes, is cheesy and gross. Then he dares to send the nerd a direct message.

* * *

**HottieHeathen:** hey, nerd. saw your stream the other day and your recent vid, very hot stuff. hope you don’t mind that I bought you a little something off your wish list, it’s not much but I want you to have something from me ;)

**NaughtyNerd:** Oh, thank you very much. I did get the notification and I’ve been quite wanting that toy for a while and was hoping that someone would get me it. If you’d like to pay extra I could do a custom video involving the toy (or another request if you wish). If not, I may use it on stream or a public video, perhaps not though, it may just be for private use. Regardless, thank you.

**HottieHeathen:** no problem, just wanted you to enjoy yourself with it honestly. I might be convinced to pay more for a custom video in the future but maybe not involving that certain toy. do you have any kinks you won’t do or any hard limits? would you try out a kink I haven’t seen in any of your videos before?

**NaughtyNerd:** It would honestly depend upon the kink, I won’t do impact play, pain play, or blood play at all, other things I am more lenient on. Also, no scenes that are too public, I don’t want to get into trouble over this. The ‘bigger’ the kink the more it may cost, more public scenes will cost more too. I also do not include any other persons in my videos.

**NaughtyNerd:** This kind of makes sense to me but sometimes not to others but also I will not refer to myself, my body, with feminine terminology as I am not a woman.

**HottieHeathen:** oh shit of course dude, I wouldn’t fucking dream of it. I was thinking something along the lines of messy stuff (I saw your poll about squirting on twitter) and was wondering if you’re into wetting at all? it’s cool if you ain’t w/e 

**NaughtyNerd:** I have personally never tried it before so cannot say whether I would enjoy it, however, I would be willing to do a paid video including it (and perhaps anything else you’d enjoy within the video). Please inform me of any specifics or anything you would like me to do and I shall price it up for you. And thank you for being so polite with your request.

* * *

Remus eats his pot of noodles with a sort of satisfaction sitting in his chest and maybe some arousal simmering below the surface. He definitely needs to ask for some extra shifts then.


	3. Coffee and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus spends a little time with his cute nerd acquaintance and maybe, just maybe, he has a date. And the night is finished off just right with his favourite camboy using the toy he bought him on stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit/porn streaming and watching, masturbation, hand job, use of non-human genitalia sex toys, use of the words ‘small cock’ and ‘cunt’ in reference to trans man’s genitalia

“Fuck, fuck, shit, you bastard,” Remus utters over and over again, falling out of bed and pulling on his work clothes that are strewn about the room, his alarm still blaring. Curse his inability to get up on the first alarm and wait for the fifth. He stumbles around the room finding his keys and wallet, his clothes on correctly, if a little dishevelled, and leaves.

He still manages to get to the cafe five minutes before opening. Only a little out of breath.

“Would it kill you to arrive earlier?” Remy asks, he’s the manager but also a close friend of Remus’ so he gets let off a lot for his late comings, he does his job, is as polite as possible to the customers, and locks up most of the time he has a late shift.

“Yeah, I think I’d just keel over and bleed out all over the nice white flooring,” Remus responds nonchalantly, putting on his apron and starting to put things in their place on the counters.

Remy doesn’t even give him a response to that, letting Remus be Remus, he’s kind of just learnt to do that now, he’s known Remus long enough.

Work passes pretty quickly, Saturdays are always pretty busy, plenty of soccer moms needing their caffeine and students freaking out over assignments – Remus can’t relate, he always waits until last minute to do his. He spends the day rushing around on his feet until around two in the afternoon.

Well, Remus couldn’t tell you anything about the day before then because as soon as Logan Clarke walks through that door his mind breaks, the slow-motion cuts in, and the birds are singing. His classmate so usually put together looking slightly unhealthily tired, curly hair mussed, his clothes more than a little wrinkled – he does have a thing for the colour blue though apparently, black jeans and a blue sweatshirt under a jacket. He practically drags himself up to the counter and stares at Remus for a moment, barely blinking.

“Hey, nerd,” Remus quips straight away, trying to lighten the mood with his usual extroverted banter, “what can I get ya?”

Logan blinks at him then seems to shake himself out of his dead stare, uttering, “medium double shot caramel latte… please.”

“Sure thing, sweetness,” Remus replies, writing down his order on the cup along with ‘nerd’ scribbled in his usual scrawled handwriting, “anything else I can get ya?”

Logan pauses to think again, “blueberry muffin, please.”

Remus flashes a cheeky grin before uttering, “coming right up.”

He can feel Logan’s eyes just watching him constantly, consciously or not, as he brings out a muffin and plates it up for him, inputting the information on the till and telling him his total. Logan blinks, taking out his card and swiping it.

“Why don’t you go sit down? I’ll bring your drink over for you,” Remus says, voice a little softer, less teasing. Sure, he doesn’t know Logan very well but he’s… concerned about him, just a little, not that he, like, cares about him or anything.

Logan hums, taking his muffin and sitting himself in a booth, almost completely slumping in his seat.

Remus moves to help complete some orders but keeps any eye out for Logan’s. Remy completes it though, going to shout out the name on the cup only to turn and glare at Remus.

“We’ve talked about this, babes,” Remy says, expression clearly unimpressed, “you’ve got to stop with the weird names, customers don’t always appreciate them.”

Remus at least has the audacity to flush, slightly embarrassed. He bites his lip for a moment before getting out, “listen, Rem, I know, I just… I know this guy, he’s having a rough day, let me just…”

He steals the cup right out of Remy’s hand and slips out from behind the counter without so much as a huff from Remy.

He slides into the seat opposite Logan, placing his drink in front of him with a smile, folding his arms across the table and leaning towards the other.

“So,” he starts, “what’s up with you?”

Logan looks at him stunned, blinking at him for a few moments, “what do you mean?”

“You know, the messy hair, designer bags under your eyes, you’re also slouching which is a big no-no for Mr. Professional over here,” Remus says, pointing an accusing finger at Logan.

Logan huffs, taking a sip of the all too hot coffee, “I’ve had a rough couple of days, I had an assignment due yesterday and I’ve had a few problems with a professor, I’m just, well, I’m just tired. I’m sure once I’ve had enough coffee and an actual full night’s sleep, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”

Remus makes a noise – not of agreement nor disagreement but it’s a noise nonetheless.

“Well, if you’re sure I guess,” he says, a little lost for words, “you know I can provide the coffee if and when you need it.”

That makes Logan smile a little, “thank you, Remus.”

“No problem, my dearest Logan.”

With a cheeky wink that has the other flushing all the way to his ears he leaves the table, back behind the counter. Though, he can’t help sparing Logan fleeting – and some not so fleeting – glances as he pulls out a laptop and some papers, undoubtedly overworking himself but Remus allows it to see the small, content, shy smile on Logan’s lips that, he admits to himself at least, he would like to see a little more often.

Ten minutes before closing he lets Remy skip out on locking up, it is date night after all, so after it’s clean he takes to kicking out the last dregs of customers, a few teenagers, a couple, and Logan. He obviously leaves Logan for last.

He leans his hands on the back of the chair opposite Logan, smiling down a little too wide, “‘fraid I’m going to have to kick you out,” he says.

Logan looks up at him, then out the window, then back to him a little sheepishly, “I didn’t realise how late it was, I apologise.”

Remus can’t help sighing, dammit rather fondly, “don’t worry about it, hell, you’re the last one in here and I know you ain’t gonna steal from the tills so if you wait a little I’ll lock up and walk you home.”

It’s cheeky, Remus knows it is, he doesn’t really know why he said that, it’s stupid really, why would a smart guy like Logan want him to even-

“Oh,” Logan breathes out, “thank you, Remus, I appreciate the offer.”

“Don’t mention it,” he responds a little too enthusiastically, then decides on, “despite what my brother might say I’m actually a gentleman.”

The earns a laugh from Logan.

“I would never wholeheartedly believe anything that Roman would tell me.”

And Remus cracks a smile, “good. Besides I’d actually like to, you know, get to know you better, I’m sure I haven’t always given you a good impression of myself, and I find you interesting.”

Logan just looks at him before giving him this smile – a small, barely there smile that hints at something else, hell, Remus is sure he’s never seen him show so much emotion in his life – and he responds, “I find you interesting too.”

Remus gapes at him before nodding and finally moving. For once in his life not having a silly quip to say.

Logan packs up his belonging and stands just outside of the coffee shop, his phone illuminating his face as well as the soft glow of the streetlights just turning on. He looks soft, at peace, boardering on ethereal. Wow. It just takes Remus’ breath away a little. He shakes his head and turns off the lights, turns on the alarm, and locks the door behind himself.

“Ready to head?” Remus asks – stifling his own laugh at _head_.

“Sure,” Logan responds, hastily pocketing his phone and taking off before Remus, who hurries to keep up with him.

“Steady there, big boy,” Remus quips, “don’t run off without me.”

Logan huffs, rolling his eyes, teasing back, “why would I run from you?”

Remus laughs, loud in the mostly empty streets, “many, many reasons. I’ve extremely weird for one…”

“You’re not that weird, just eccentric, god, more tolerable than your brother though don’t let Patton know I said that.”

Remus almost wants to stop in his tracks, he knows he’s too weird for many people but, well, it’s cute Logan trying to convince him he’s not _that_ weird.

“Cute, I know I’m weird, it’s who I am at this point, but, hey, if you’re into weird,” he responds, turning a little to Logan and raising an eyebrow, gesturing up and down himself.

He receives this little snort of a laugh from Logan and a very visible roll of the eyes, “very endearing, though maybe you should work on being subtler with your flirting if you don’t want to frighten the shyer guys off.”

“Flirting? Oh, hon, you’ll know when I’m flirting, and besides, you seem like you can take it,” Remus says, grinning like a manic because this – this might be something, this little banter, flirting, whatever they’re having is going, well, well. And Remus can’t help feeling a little disappointed when they come upon Logan’s shared house, one he does in fact share with his brother’s boyfriend, not being able to talk to Logan any longer.

And Logan’s reaching for his keys in his pocket.

“Wait-” Remus blurts out which does get Logan’s attention, his head snapping to look at him, “uh, here.”

He fumbles around in his own pockets for a pen and scrap piece of paper, messily scrawling his phone number, name, and a cute doodle of a heart of it and passing it to Logan.

“There. Uh, call me, or text me, or whatever.”

Logan looks at the paper in his hand before curling his fingers in, protecting it, “I will.”

And with that he unlocks his door and walks inside with a brief wave to Remus.

Remus gets two minutes down the road when his phone vibrates.

A message reads: _Hello, this is Logan, I thought what better time to text you than now so you have my number too, do let me know if you wish to meet another time, perhaps on purpose this time._

He’s sure his heart does a little jump in his chest.

He replies: _k, thanks, ya i’d like that, will let you know when i’m free_

He saves Logan’s number in his phone (maybe with a little heart emoji next to it but that’s for him and him only). While he’s at it he pulls up Twitter and checks his new favourite profile that has a few more updates.

* * *

**Naughty Nerd** @thenaughtynerd 10m

I’m setting up to stream in about 30 minutes, just getting ready for you all ;)

**Naughty Nerd** @thenaughtynerd 8h

Saturday Stream will be postponed hopefully until later tonight, around 7pm, I’ll try not to be late

**Naughty Nerd** @thenaughtynerd 12h

I have a good, big video planned, anyone who voted for roleplay in my previous poll be prepared to be entertained ;)

**Naughty Nerd** @thenaughtynerd 1d

Stream tomorrow? Saturday stream? Sure, why not! Join me at 2pm

* * *

_Oh, fuck_. Remus picks up his pace a little, eager now to get home and catch the Nerd’s stream before too much exciting happens. He doesn’t want to miss the good bits, well, all parts of this guy’s content is good bits for him.

He slams the door shut and makes a beeline for his bedroom, throwing his shit and clothes to the floor and instantly climbing onto the bed. He opens his laptop, praying a little for it to work faster, and attaches his headphones.

Thankfully the stream hasn’t started just yet, so, he waits, laying there in his underwear until his phone buzzes again.

Logan: _That sounds great, I’m free most weekends as I typically tutor sometimes after college hours._

Remus’ heart is having a time inside his chest, the idea of Logan simply just wanting to see more of him driving him a little crazy. He’ll text him back with when he’s free later but right now the stream is loading. And something hits him, he feels a little guilty about fawning, no, lusting over this random guy while he’s got this cute, real life boy at least somewhat interested in him.

There’s the same bed, darker than last time but the soft glow of the fairy lights makes the guy look ethereal, almost otherworldly, and Remus is so for it. His chest is already flushed a pretty pink colour, exposed by his open black shirt, and in nothing more than that and tight-fitting boxers that hug his thighs just so.

“_Hello all_,” the nerd starts, shuffling up to his knees, bringing a toy from the bed into his hands, and… oh. That’s definitely the toy Remus bought him.

“_I thought I’d try something new today, I was bought this toy by the wonderful HottieHeathen_,” he explains, fingers gracefully running up and down the toy, jerking it off slowly and lazily (god, what Remus would give for that to be him), “_I really wanted to try this earlier this week but I thought I’d save it until this stream to try it for the first time so you can all see how well I take it._”

And, well, fuck, Remus is already hard, cock trying to escape his underwear. The mere mention of himself and the idea of the Nerd fucking himself with the, quite frankly, monstrous cock is enough to get him going.

But the guy is squirming out of his boxers, and Remus does the same, grabbing the lube and working it over the dildo, taking extra time to feel around the knotted base. Remus doesn’t even take his time teasing himself, spitting in his hand and wrapping it around his cock, watching entranced as the Nerd spreads his legs, exposing his already wet entrance.

He takes a moment to play with his little cock and cunt, sliding two fingers inside of himself with an audible gasp, barely stretching himself before pulling them out and positioning the head of the dildo against his cunt. And he slowly eases it inside of himself, letting out tiny gasps and moans, getting all the way to the knot before stopping, his hips twitching. His free hand goes to his small cock, pinching it between two fingers and the moan he lets out is obscene.

Remus takes a moment, having to remove his hand from his cock and close his eyes.

“_I don’t know if it’ll all fit_,” the Nerd gasps, and Remus’ untouched cock twitches and leaks at the needy tone, “_fuck, it’s so big, I want to make it fit, feels so good, ah!_”

Remus reopens his eyes and the sight is oh so erotic.

The guy has the knot of the dildo pressing into his cunt, stretching it obscenely. He drags it most of the way out before fucking it back into himself then repeating, able to take more and more of the knot with each thrust. And the high moan that escapes him when the entire knot slips into his cunt is so, so _hot_.

Remus can’t help taking his cock back into his hand, wet with pre-come and aching, his eyes now never leaving from the screen, hypnotised by the sight.

The guy on screen shivers, thoroughly fucking himself with the thick toy now, and his free hand that was fisted in the sheets comes to touch his little cock, rubbing and jerking himself off furiously.

“_Oh my god_,” he half whispers, half whines, “_it’s so fucking big, I feel so full, ah, I’m- fuck, I’m going to come so quick, please._”

That’s enough to send Remus over the edge into his orgasm, coming all over his hand and stomach, his eyes flutter but he dares not to let them close fully, focused on the Nerd on screen.

His gasps and moans are somewhat quiet, his body shaking from the stimulation, but his movements are frantic. His entire body bends forwards and his legs shake with his orgasm, shoving the toy knot deep inside his cunt, and he _whines_.

And Remus is sure that can and will fuel his fantasies for months.

The Nerd is pretty silent as he pulls the toy out of him, a copious amount of come and slick escaping alongside it with wet noises, “_ah, goodness, that was- that was intense, thanks for joining, sorry this stream is so short, I have a new video you all should like coming out soon, thanks_.”

With that he reaches over with the hand not holding the dildo and turns off the cam.

Remus lets out a hard breath. Fuck. He wipes off his messy hand on his thigh before opening up his chat with the Nerd.

* * *

**HottieHeathen**: oh my god, that was such a hot stream, think i almost died when i realised it was the toy i got you

**NaughtyNerd**: I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was hoping you would catch the stream since it was kind of for you, I hope that doesn’t come across as weird, apologies if so.

**HottieHeathen**: dw about it handsome, i’m flattered, getting to see your cute ass fucking yourself silly with something i bought you is an honour

**HottieHeathen**: besides i definitely want to commission a video now ;) i’ll send you details at a later date, for now i need to clean up after your little show x

**NaughtyNerd**: Oh, sure, take your time, I’m glad you thoroughly enjoyed the stream though.

**NaughtyNerd**: ;) x

* * *

Remus closes his laptop shut, grabbing his phone and pyjamas before heading to the bathroom. Just before stepping into the shower he sends a text to Logan: _yo, i can do fri night/evening ish? _

Logan replies: _Sounds like a reasonable time, about 5pm?_

Remus: _sounds like a date x_


	4. Roleplay and Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus watches his favourite Nerd roleplay a cute, innocent schoolboy, then requests his very own custom video featuring a brand new toy he buys the Nerd. Whilst Remus takes Logan on a date and realises maybe his feelings for his acquaintance may be more than he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit/porn streaming and watching, masturbation, hand job, roleplaying, clothing kink (that of a skirt and lingerie on a trans man), use of the words ‘small cock’ and ‘cunt’ in reference to trans man’s genitalia, some innuendos

Sunday to Thursday mostly blends together, he goes to work, goes to college, visits his favourite camboy’s site, and texts Logan.

* * *

** _Wed 14:27_ **

Remus: _so fri? where you wanna go?_

Logan: _I don’t mind, surprise me if you so wish._

Remus: _great!_

Remus: _you might regret that_

Remus: _i’ll pick you up at 4:45?_

Logan: _Sure. (Please do not make me regret it, I doubt you are serious though, I trust you)._

Remus: _;)_

** _Thurs 9:52_ **

Logan: _What should I wear for this ‘date’ then?_

Logan: _I’m assuming it’s no where too fancy, no offense._

Remus: _i mean you’re right but rude_

Remus: _eh smart casual i guess but that’s your usual look anyway_

Remus: _you’d look cute in anything :*_

Remus: _hell, you’d look cute in nothing ;)_

Logan: _You’re insufferable, see you tomorrow._

Remus: _you know it babes_

* * *

Remus wakes up far too fucking early, like seven in the morning early, two hours before his lecture which he’s used to getting up ten minutes before. So, he eats some dry cereal, adds milk to his shopping list, drinks some Gatorade, and lays on his bed still in his pyjamas scrolling through social media on his laptop.

Checking the time – 7:36am – he decides to open up his new favourite porn site, and no it’s not too early. Watching a few messy amateur videos, messy in the content not the production value (well, maybe both). And, well, it wouldn’t be normal now if he didn’t check out the NaughtyNerd’s page now, would it?

There’s a new video on his main page. The nerd, in all his glory, in a tight fitted white shirt, red, green, and white tie, and a pleated black skirt. The title ‘Trans School Boy Pleasures Himself for Sir.’ Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Remus’ cock twitches with obvious interest against his pyjama pants, all to eager to watch his nerd.

He clicks the video, observing the 6:47 time as it loads. He never does too long videos, Remus like that about him, among many other things he likes about the little camboy. He takes his cock out of his pyjamas, wriggling out of them and letting them drop to the floor.

The Nerd is on his bed again, sunlight streaming onto the navy sheets, fairy lights still turned on. And him, well, fuck, he’s looking all coy and shy in that faux school boy outfit, kneeling in front of the camera, fiddling with the tie.

“_Um, sir,_” he speaks, voice quiet and shy, his lips darting into sight which he licks, “_I was wondering, well, I was wondering if I could get extra credit somehow, pretty please, I really need a good grade, sir_.”

There’s a pause, he wriggles on his knees, pulling on the short skirt as if he can pull it down any further to cover himself.

“_Oh_,” he says, faux shocked, “_are you sure, sir? Oh… no, of course, sir, I do really need this credit, I’ll do it, sir. If you… if you really want me too._”

He’s so fucking good at playing the coy, innocent little boy. The way his voice is light, the way he undoes his tie to hang loosely, and the way he pulls up his skirt to expose a pair of white thong panties.

“_I, uh, I wasn’t expecting anyone to see these_,” he confesses, running his right hand over his covered crotch while his left holds up his skirt.

“_Do you, um, do you want me to take these off_?”

Yes! Remus wants to scream at the screen, fuck yes!

“_Yes, sir_.”

Fuck, Remus can’t help jerking himself off, pre-come barely helping the slide of his hand up and down his cock.

The Nerd proceeds to kneel up, let his skirt drop, pull off his panties and throw them past the camera. He sits back on his knees, lifting his skirt once again to expose his wet cunt, little cock already hard with interest.

“_Like this, sir_?” he asks timidly, “_should I… should I touch myself, sir_?”

Remus can’t think straight (well, he’s not), the way the guy says ‘_sir_’, the soft, breathiness of his voice, all of it drives him insane, makes his cock twitch and his heart pound just a little faster.

Instead of going right to his little cock he slides his fingers up his chest, popping them in his mouth and coming away spit slicked, then he circles the wet fingers around his cock. His hips buck slightly against his fingers.

“_Ah, sir, sir, I- is this satisfactory? Are you- ah- are you enjoying the show, sir?_” he babbles, voice cracking slightly, his lithe fingers speeding up, rubbing around his little cock and jerking it in a frantic manner.

“_Sir, please, I need- fuck, please_,” his words almost slur out, blending together and broken moans and whines breaking up his sentences, “_ah! Sir, can I come please? Sir, sir, I need it but I- I want your permission, sir, pretty please_.”

“Fuck,” Remus mutters under his breath, he takes his hand away from his cock for a moment, spitting into his hand and squeezing his cock again, hissing at the wet contact.

The Nerd whines loudly, and Remus is sure that noise is going to stay with him forever, but then his hand holding up his skirt goes out of view, clearly covering his mouth – and the idea that he was a tad too loud than he intended to be makes Remus feel hotter than this entire roleplay scenario put together.

But then he’s talking, barely above a whisper, “_sir, please, I’ll try not to be too loud, I don’t want us to be caught, please, can I come?_”

Remus’ isn’t able to stop his own thighs from quaking, hand furiously jerking himself off, eyes fixated on the boy on screen, barely even blinking, leaking pre-come all over his fingers.

The Nerd moves his hand from his mouth, coming back to hold up the skirt again. And, well, fuck. He’s positively dripping, fingers wet with his own slick, little cock shiny with wetness.

His body arches, shivering, and he comes with a babbling of “_sir, sir, sir_.”

And Remus comes all over his hand, eyes fluttering shut despite wanting to keep his eyes on the pretty boy on the screen. When he does open his eyes again the guy is slouched forward slightly, skirt back down covering his crotch, but his fingers are still working under it, clearly overstimulating himself if the little shivers are anything to go by.

“_Thank you, sir_,” he mutters, pulling his wet fingers out from beneath his skirt and then he has the audacity to lick them clean, that pink, wet tongue sliding between his fingers, “_I hope that you can give me that extra credit now, sir, if not then… I’m sure we can organise another meeting soon enough._”

With that the camera cuts off, the video is over. And Remus is sure his blood is fucking simmering in his veins.

He wipes his messy hand off on a spare t-shirt he left on the floor before opening his inbox and opening the chat he has with the Nerd himself.

* * *

**HottieHeathen: **you need to stop posting such hot videos, think I just passed out watching that, and the way you say ‘sir’ asdfghjkl

**NaughtyNerd:** Ah I am very glad you enjoyed it; I tried my hardest to hopefully appeal to a lot of my audience :)

**HottieHeathen:** oh you definitely did! Very hot stuff and I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a skirt again, cutie :*

**NaughtyNerd:** I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.

**HottieHeathen:** oh! And I’ve also had some thoughts about a commission consider this

**HottieHeathen:** you making a mess of some clothes of yours (jeans, shorts, underwear, I don’t mind, you choose) then having some fun with a toy I order off your wish list

HottieHeathen: maybe throw a few ‘sirs’ into there if you feel like it

**HottieHeathen:** what do you think of that?

**NaughtyNerd:** That sounds very reasonable, in fact I will probably enjoy it – if it is a toy I want then I will appreciate your order and I am quite looking forward to delving into new kinks I haven’t quite explored yet.

**HottieHeathen:** good ;) I’d hate for you to feel pressured into anything just cause I’m paying for it lol

**NaughtyNerd:** Don’t worry, I’d tell you if I was

**HottieHeathen:** there. paid and ordered, take you time and enjoy your gift from me ;)

**NaughtyNerd:** Oh that was very quick, thank you very much, I can’t wait to see what it is you bought me, I hope I can do your idea justice.

**HottieHeathen:** trust me, you will

* * *

Remus, is in fact, running late. Thermos of coffee in his hand, ripped jeans and a sweatshirt hastily thrown on, and his backpack on. His long legs take him as quick as he can manage to the lecture theatre, mind racing more so with thoughts of his pretty little nerd ruining himself just for him, getting himself all messy, and using that pretty glass tentacle dildo for him. Fuck, he’s going to look so pretty.

He makes it into the lecture with two minutes to spare. And this time he doesn’t sit alone near the back of the slightly emptier theatre than last week. No, he sits himself right next to his, well, crush – even if that sounds childish, well, Remus likes Logan more than a friend, definitely, and more than just a mere fuck (although…), he actually has these feelings (ew) for the other.

“Morning, beautiful,” he says, taking a swig of his coffee then taking his notebook out of his backpack.

Logan blinks at him for a moment, cheeks barely flushing which is adorable, before he seems to realise that, no, Remus means to sit next to him.

“Good morning, Remus, running a little late?” he asks, lips quirking up at the edges, teasing and cute. Fuck, Remus, focus.

“Eh, a little, what can I say? I’m fashionable late,” he replies, shrugging.

“Whatever you say, Remus.”

And he could really get used to Logan saying his name in that soft, teasing tone.

“Hey, keep being sarcastic and you’re getting no flowers for our date,” Remus teases back.

“Flowers? You’re such a romantic,” Logan says, opening up his own notebook, writing the date and title of the lecture as the professor puts it up on the slideshow – like the utter nerd he is.

“I can be less romantic if you like,” he offers with a cheeky wink and wiggle of his eyebrows. And that makes Logan laugh lightly, a smile pulling at his lips.

Logan doesn’t respond, focusing instead on the lecture that’s beginning. Remus, though, he barely pays any attention, stealing glances at Logan. And maybe he’s got it worse than he thought.

* * *

The lecture runs a little past ten ‘o’ clock. Everyone is packing up, trying to get out as quick as possible to let the next class in.

Then Remus has this impulsive, maybe stupid idea.

He grabs Logan’s upper arm and Logan looks at him, stunned, looking from Remus’ hand to his face.

“Sorry,” he says, letting go of Logan, “I shouldn’t have just… yeah, but are you doing anything after this?”

Logan blinks at him before smiling lightly, “no, I’m not busy, I cancelled my tutoring this evening because of our date.”

“Oh,” Remus breathes out, suddenly very ineloquent, “right, well, would you like to go somewhere?”

“Now?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I suppose, we’re both free, I wouldn’t be opposed to starting our date early.”

“Great!”

With that Remus links his arm in Logan’s, it’s not quite holding hands but it’s overexaggerated enough to seem like normal Remus behaviour. Logan giggles barely, but Remus catches it and his heart throbs. And, fuck, he might have it harder than he thought. It being the feelings.

He does drop Logan’s arm from his own, letting them just walk side by side, a little too close to be just friends but not quite holding hands or anything. It’s a little awkward but not so much that they don’t banter back and forth, sharing little jabs and jokes with each other until they finally come to stand in front of a large building.

“Oh, the local aquarium?” Logan says, obviously slightly shocked, almost gaping at Remus.

“I mean, if you don’t want to…”

“No, no, I love the aquarium, actually I have a season pass to this one and several others, I just wouldn’t have pictured you as a, uh, fish fanatic,” Logan confesses, face flushing a little.

“That’s so cute, you’re such a little nerd,” Remus comments, coughing, “and are you kidding me? I love them! Male seahorses give birth and they have no stomachs either! Loads of fish are hermaphrodites! Octopods have three hearts! Marine life is so fucking cool!”

Logan does this thing, the thing where he looks at Remus and really, actually, genuinely listens to him. His lips pursed and head slightly tilted, clearly taking in his marine life facts, and not just looking at Remus like he’s weird or crazy. And Remus’ heart does a thing too, the thing where it threatens to stop and send him straight to hospital, do not pass go, do not collect $200.

All the while Remus busies himself with gesturing for Logan to follow him inside and paying for the both of them to enter the aquarium.

“I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” Logan says after a small pause.

Then he grabs Remus’ hand, his own soft and gentle in Remus’ larger, rougher hands. Leading him down the first hallway full of fish tanks and the smell of water.

“This is one interest I suppose we have in common then,” Logan continues, his hand never leaving Remus’ – Remus isn’t sure if he’s forgotten he’s holding his hand, to engrossed in the little fishes in the displays, or if he is genuinely doing it on purpose to, you know, start something, something feelings wise. If so, that’s pretty bold of the little nerd, and pretty dope too.

“What?” Remus asks dumbly, brain not focusing on whatever his date is saying but rather the way the blue lighting of the aquarium lights up Logan’s face.

“We both like marine life,” Logan says, turning a little to Remus and smiling at him before turning back around and reading aloud the sign next to the tank.

And Remus has never been so dizzy in his life. A little lightheaded and not from the overwhelming fumes moving from room to room. No, it’s from the nerd next to him, hand still firmly gripped in his own, practically vibrating with excitement as he tugs Remus from exhibit to exhibit.

“I’m glad we got a chance to do this,” Remus says suddenly, unintentionally.

“Me too,” Logan responds, cutely pressing a finger to the glass of the tank, watching the fish react.

“We should’ve done this sooner.”

They fall into a comfortable sort of silence, Logan gently tugging him around the hallways eagerly.

And they eventually find themselves sitting on a bench in the biggest room, sitting opposite a tank with an octopus occasionally appearing and disappearing again. And Remus is probably the most interested in an exhibit Logan has ever seen the other, it’s oddly adorable the way his eyes widen, elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands as he stares into the tank.

“So, why did you choose English Literature?” Logan asks, leaning back against the wall and watching Remus, finally getting a good chance to admire his profile and dress sense and all of him.

“Huh?” Remus makes a noise, glancing at Logan before leaning back beside him, taking Logan hand gently into his own, fingers interlaced, “I guess I just enjoy it, I didn’t enjoy much in school and English lit and creative writing was a good outlet for my, uh, issues and all that, I thought it’d make more sense for me to do something that I enjoy than to just do something for the sake of getting a good career. What about you?”

“Oh, that makes a lot of sense,” Logan says, his tone soft and maybe sincere which Remus is definitely not used to, “I just study English Literature, I’ve always just had a fascination with reading, I don’t want to say it was an escapism but it was nice to be able to read and not have to worry about the real world which sounds sad but I suppose if you’re doing a similar degree you may understand.”

Remus swallows, there’s a lot to unpack there but he doesn’t think this is the right time or place, instead he asks, “what’s your favourite book then?”

“Ah, I know it sounds pretentious but Jane Eyre, I’ve read it more times that I can count,” Logan confesses shyly, “what about yours?”

“Definitely Carrie by Stephen King,” Remus says, “I don’t think that’s pretentious though, you’re plenty pretentious in other ways, babe.”

Logan laughs at that, shuffling the little bit closer to Remus, laying their interlaced fingers on his thigh. And Remus is sure he’s frozen still.

“So,” Remus says, a little awkward, he can feel his palm sweating against Logan’s own hand, “how do you know Patton?”

Logan smiles, looking from the octopus tank then to Remus and back again, uttering, “ah, yes, well I’ve been friends with Patton since high school, since before I, uh, before my transition, and he just stuck beside me no matter how awkward or rude I was, he’s just so bubbly and supportive which is kind of what I needed in my life and we just sort of applied for the same college together and it made sense to keep living with each other too.”

“Oh,” Remus says, “he sounds like a good friend, I can see what my brother sees in him, even if I don’t get what he sees in Roman.”

They both laugh at that, hands clutched together a little tighter as they giggle between themselves, inching a little too close to each other.

“If they make each other happy, that’s all that matters, right?” Logan says, giving Remus a stern sort of look. And Remus can tell he is fiercely protective over his friend, Remus wouldn’t have it any other way, he might not show it himself, but he does, in fact, care about his brother too.

“Of course,” Remus agrees, “I know Patton makes my brother really happy, he talks way too much about him, all sappy and lovestruck, and doesn’t let me get a word in edgeways, it’s kind of sickly sweet I guess.”

“Yeah,” Logan says, he looks away from Remus for a moment before getting up from the bench, keeping his hand in Remus’, “should we keep going, I bet you could tell me some more weird seahorse facts.”

Remus does gladly. Logan watching him with interest, eyes caught between admiring the sea life and Remus. They end up giggly, pointing at random sea life and saying “it’s you” before bursting out laughing, clutching at each other to stop fall over each other and onto the floor.

Finally they end up in the café attached to the aquarium, after of course going to the gift shop – Remus buying an octopus keyring and giving it to Logan who all but sputtered and flushed, still taking out of his keys and attaching it.

Remus buys himself a mocha and a latte for Logan before sitting next to the other man on the long bench, chosen because it’s at the edge of the café and they can both observe the rest of the café and aquarium.

“So,” Remus says, dramatically leaning himself against Logan’s side, fine, it’s an excuse to get more contact from the other, “did I woo you enough to get a second date?”

Logan hums, sipping his latte in mock thought, “I think you have, consider me wooed.”

Remus lets out an unintentional positive squeal and, barely thinking about it, presses an all too brief kiss on Logan’s cheek, flushing immediately at the realisation of what he’s done.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he mutters, “sorry.”

He leans away from Logan, embarrassed.

“You could have asked first,” Logan says, his own voice a little shy, and he hesitantly but gently presses his own kiss to Remus’ cheek, “there, now we’re even.”


End file.
